Fun in the Sun
by LoveforLifeandHope
Summary: What will happen when the NCIS team is forced to spend a week at the beach for Abby's Birthday. Will the tension be to much for two members of the team.
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am writting a new story, oh what fun it is. Seriously this story so far has been fun to write. Well anyways this story isn't going to have any cases as far as I know. Maybe later there will be but I doubt most people know the drill, yes I love getting favorite story alerts and all that but the thing that gives a writter the most motivation is, REVIEWS. So Please take the time to review, even if it is just to let me know you don't like the story or you could review and tell me what you want to see happen in the story. Well I'm done with the authors note so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope there not mine, just borrowing them.**

* * *

"Oh Miami how much I love you" Tony said with a huge grin spreading across his face. "Come on Ziva you have to admit this is going to be fun. Girls in skimpy bikinis. Speaking of bikinis what did you bring to wear?" he winked and gave her a mischievous smile.

"That is for me and Abby to know and you not to find out" Ziva said silently thinking of different ways she could kill Abby. After all it was Abby's idea to go to the beach. Ziva let out a silent but long sigh as she looked at her partner. He knew how to mess with her, that was for sure. But he was so blind sometimes that it made her mad. Could he not just wake up and smell the toffee. But then again Ziva knew he didn't feel the same way about her, so of course he would be clueless. Ziva didn't notice it when Tony's eyes feel on her and his expression turned a little concerned.

"Sweet cheeks, you okay."

"I am fine, yes. But as for you, if you do not stop calling me that then you will be less fortunate." Ziva threatened shooting her death glare at Tony. They were both in their own little glairing war when Gibbs walked up behind them. They flinched when they felt Gibb's hand connect with the back of their heads.

"I do not want any bickering, do you understand. We are doing this for Abby's birthday." Gibbs said pulling out his bag from the trunk of his car and pulling it toward the beach house. This was one of the nicest houses on the beach. It was a light brown color with white windows and white window shutters. There was a stair case made of two sets of spiral stair cases that connected at the top which then led to the door. The stair case was made of brick with iron railing. There was a small foyer over the entrance to the house held up by two white columns. The door was almost made of complete glass but you could not see through the glass. Tony and Ziva both being curious about what the inside of the house looked like quickly got their bags and climbed the flight of stairs and walked in the door, the sight nearly took their breath away. The second you opened the door you saw the stair case which was spiral and hugged the wall. There was a balcony at the top; from the top of the balcony you could see the front door. If you walked to the other side of the balcony you could see the living room. Tony and Ziva both still in awe were disappointed when Abby interrupted them.

"Aw you guys I am so happy you're here. I know taking a week off was a bit extreme but it's my birth day what more do I have to say." Abby said and gave Tony and Ziva the I'm so adorable no one can stay mad at me look which Ziva had to stifle back a laugh. Abby was just way to much likeTony, or maybe it was the other way around.

"Oh no problem this will be fun." Ziva said not sure if she was trying to convince Abby or herself. "This is such a beautiful house." They drooped their bags right at the steps and walked into the living room to reveal that the wall was a huge window which enabled you to see the beach which was about a hundred feet away from them.

"It is the nun's house." Abby said in a nonchalant tone. "We need to talk about sleeping arrangements. McGee and I both agree that we want the twin beds. But the problem is there are only three rooms one of which Gibbs is having to himself and the other is the one me and McGee get. So that leaves the both of you to the bedroom with the king size bed." Abby sad with a smirk.

"This is not funny Abby, just show us to our separate room and I will not kill you" Ziva said suddenly nervous. How was she supposed to control herself with Tony in the bed next to her?

"Relax Ziva, it's only for a week and Tony is your partner he has your back" _amongst other things_ Abby added silently "what could go wrong." Abby said and started into the kitchen.

"She has to be kidding" Tony finally spoke, which startled Ziva bringing her back to the realization that he, was standing next to her.

"Nope, I don't think she is jerking our cord." Ziva said meeting Tony's gaze. Their eyes met and Tony was so caught up in the intense looks they were giving each other that he forgot to correct her English. Suddenly they tore their gaze away from each other when they heard their boss's voice.

"Abby, you are not putting Dinozzo and David in the same room." They heard him say.

"That is the only room left." Abby said innocently.

"They will either kill each other or themselves either way I'll be short two agents." Gibbs fumed.

"Gibbs they're not going to kill each other, they might be doing other things to each other but they won't be killing each other." Abby said confidently and Tony's face turned red, out of all the people who could see he had feeling for his partner it had to Abby. Ziva could just be so clueless sometimes, how could she not realize that he was in love with her. With all the lingering touches and the looks they give each other. He let out a sigh as he listened to Gibbs and Abby discuss the situation.

"Be grateful you're not Dinozzo because that would have earned him at least two head slaps. If my two agents were in a relationship I would have known." Gibbs said and with that he walked out of the room and both Ziva and Tony heard the door slam. Their gazes went to the door that Gibbs had just walked out of and then back at each other. Tony was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Well this is going to be fun." He mumbled.

"You're telling me" Ziva replied.

* * *

**So lets see Tony and Ziva at the beach together equals disaster. Tony and Ziva having to share a room equals BIG DISASTER but it will make an oh so great story. Is anyone else feeling Tiva tension in the air. Well I know I already mentioned it but REVIEWS will make me write more and then I will update. So press the review button.**

**Quote from next chapter: "There is no way we are going to sleep like that!" ~Ziva**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy, the response for this story was great please keep it up! I had 11 favorits 24 alerts and 14 reviews!**

**Disclaimer:Nope I still dont own anything**

**This chapter is for Pamsfhg22, hope you won the game! **

**Oh and someone made a request for Ducky to be added in, well that will happen eventually but I already have it planned out so you will just have to wait and see...**

* * *

"Hey Abby I need to talk to you." Ziva said slyly. Both she and Abby were on kitchen duty while Gibbs grilled.

"Okay go ahead. Is everything okay, nothing happened did it." Abby tried to sound concerned but the twitch in her lips gave her away.

Ziva hesitated for a few seconds, instantly regretting bringing up the subject. "Never mind, it can wait."

"No it can't if something is bothering you then you can tell me." Abby went on, desperately trying to get the Israeli to speak. But when Ziva gave Abby _the look _Abby just let out a sigh knowing she lost the fight. There was no time for further conversation when both Tony and McGee walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Zee-Vah, hey Abby." Tony said placing a kiss to Abby's cheek as he walked around to stand beside Ziva. He reached for a cookie that Abby had just got done making but in return Ziva slapped his hand playfully and gave him a smile.

"No cookies until you eat supper and then after you eat one cookie you will take a couple of laps in the pool, yes." Ziva mocked and Tony's face went from joking to false hurt.

"Well last time I checked you needed a couple of laps in the pool too." He replied and this time it was Ziva's turn to be hurt. She elbowed him in the ribs and Tony growled.

"Hey guys break it up, after supper you can both go swim laps in the pool. I mean how convenient that we have a pool in the back yard." McGee said looking at Abby for help. Abby just smirked and rolled her eyes, maybe this beach trip will be more fun than planned.

"Yes." Tony and Ziva both hissed in unison.

"The steaks are ready, how about the salads." Gibbs said popping his head in the back door which led to the patio.

"They're ready Gibbs" Abby said.

"Well come on" Gibbs said pulling the door shut and then pushing it open again so he could speak. "Oh and Dinozzo, David if you two keep on fighting I will send you home understood."

"Yes boss" Tony said.

"Yes Gibbs" Ziva mumbled and reached for the salad bowl. She was surprised when she looked up to see that Tony had it in his hands.

"I got it sweet cheeks" He said and dodged out of the way, just in time so he would miss Ziva's hand. He gave her a huge smile before he disappeared out the door leaving Ziva's heart beating faster and her throat closing up.

"Something has to be done." She said as she followed him out the door.

"Who wants to play a game of volleyball" Abby asked. The sky was dark and you could barely make out the stars.

"Abs its eleven o'clock Gibbs is already in the bed maybe it is time we go to bed to." McGee said and Ziva stood.

"Abby I would like to take a rain check, yes. I still haven't unpacked." Ziva said squeezing her friends hand gently and offered her a smile.

"You guys are no fun." Abby complained.

"I have to agree with Ziva, I'm tired and I need to unpack." Tony said and kissed Abby's fore head. "Good night."

"Lailah Tov" Ziva said and walked inside.

"So how about I unpack your things and you unpack mine." Tony said as he stood at the top of the balcony holding something in his hand.

"If you touch my stuff I will kill you while you sleep." She hissed.

"Aw, I wouldn't do that, but I do have one question. Why is it that the only thing you brought to sleep in is a black thong and bra?" He asked holding up the thong and bra. Ziva looked at him and took off for the steps taking them two at a time. Tony took off into the bedroom and pushed her suit case out of the way.

"How dare you touch my things?" She said her voice harsh. "And for your information I brought other things to wear to bed."

"Well this is the only thing I found." He said smiling at her innocently. He had to admit it was way too much fun to pick on her.

"What did you do with my pajamas?" She hissed and slammed the top to her suit case closed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony said innocently.

"Fine" she said as she leaned down and picked up a pair of his sweat pants and a t-shirt before she walked into the bathroom to change. When she walked back out she saw that Tony was already lying under the covers. She gave him a sweet but threatening smile as she climbed under the covers. She had her back turned to Tony and was almost asleep when she felt him put his arm around her waist and pull her close. She struggled but found that he was determined.

"Tony we are not sleeping like that!" She exclaimed and Tony let go of her. She turned back so she was facing the window and stared off into space. He was not making this easy.

* * *

"Why is Gibbs so mad about Tony and Ziva sharing a room, it's not like they never slept in the same bed before." McGee asked Abby.

"Men are completely blind." Abby replied not able to believe her ears. "There is so much tension between the two of them that there practically undressing each other with their eyes. Have you not seen the way they look at each other?" Abby asked.

"Well there has been a lot of tension, but Abby they fight too much, there is no way they like each other." McGee replied.

"McGee first of all I didn't say they liked each other, no those two are in love but there both to stubborn to admit it. And second of all Tony's maturity level is like a fifth grader, so of course his style of flirting would come in a picking sort of way." Abby said in a tone that let McGee know he was stupid for thinking otherwise.

McGee started thinking, over the past few months there had been a lot of tension and you most definitely didn't want to get caught when Ziva and Tony were in one of their stare at each other contest. Because the looks they gave each other were two intense.

"But that still doesn't make sense why Gibbs would care so much about them being in the same room." McGee asked.

"Well if you put two people who have feelings for each other in the same room sharing a bed eventually they are going to give into temptation. Maybe it's because rule 12 or maybe Gibbs just doesn't want Tony and Ziva to end up hurt." Abby relied obviously having given the answer to that question a lot of thought.

"So it's inevitable." McGee said finally coming to the same conclusion.

"Yep!" Abby said as she kissed McGee on the cheek and skipped off to her bedroom.

* * *

"Why aren't Dinozzo and David awake yet" Gibbs barked it was 0800h and they were still asleep.

"Maybe they had a…hard night" Abby said with a smirk.

"Would you stop that I don't need you saying anything else about my two agents hooking up!" Gibbs yelled.

"Yes sir." Abby saluted him. "I'll go wake them up." She nodded her head at McGee to indicate that she wanted him to come with her. Once she and McGee were out of earshot McGee spoke.

"Why does it take two of us to wake them?" McGee asked.

"Oh, it doesn't your waking them up, I'm not going to be the one to blame if we have to interrupt them." Abby said giving McGee a sweet smile. Tim gently knocked on the door, when no answer came he opened it.

"Well do you want to be the one to wake them up?" McGee asked and then turned his gaze back to Tony and Ziva. Ziva was pulled tight against Tony's chest and her head was buried in the crook of his neck. Tony's arms were wrapped around her in a protective manner. Their legs were tangled with each others. McGee had to put his hand over Abby's mouth to keep her from squealing. They looked to peaceful to be woken.

"Well McGee do you still think I'm imagining the obvious love they have for each other." Abby asked.

"Well I have to admit there is something between them" He said and with that he quietly shut the door.

* * *

**Lets make things intersting, if I get double the amount of reviews I got for last chapter then I will write a new chapter. If I get thirty reviews not only will I write a new chapter I will also post it in the morning or sometime tomorrow night. So that means all you who didn't review last chapter review this time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I know I promised this a while ago but a big emergency stopped me from updating. Sorry…well here you go! Oh and I've been supper busy so Please forgive me if this chapter has a few mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:I own Nothing!**

* * *

"So Zee-Vah what are your plans for this fine day." Tony asked as he stood over her. She was laying on her stomach under the bright Miami sun in nothing but a black bikini.

"My plans for today were getting a tan but you are making that impossible." Ziva said with a smile.

"Aw, you need to have some fun. Come get in the ocean or we could go to the bar near the pool." Tony said pointing toward the bar with a straw roof. Ziva followed his gaze and when her eyes landed on the men sitting at the bar she quickly stood.

"You know that sounds like a good idea." Ziva said and Tony cast her an are you serious look.

"Okay, whatever you think." They started to walk towards the bar.

"Let me buy you another drink." The tall dark man with brown eyes and brownish blonde hair asked Ziva, and Tony instantly felt jealous. This was getting out of hand, Ziva would say no anyways. He thought to himself.

"Sure, I'm Ziva" Ziva said giving the man a smile.

"I'm Christopher, my friends call me Chris." Chris motioned to the table where a few other were sitting. When Ziva started getting all ogle eyed and Tony decided it was time to step in.

"He Zi it's time to go" He said and Ziva glared at him.

"No Tony it's not, I was just getting to know Chris. Chris this is Tony, my partner." Ziva motioned towards Tony and Chris extended his hand out to Tony. Tony looked at Chris hand and rebuffed it.

"Ziva, we should get going." Tony insisted again.

"Well Ziva it was very nice to meet you, how about we go out tonight for drinks." Chris added giving Ziva a smile and nodding toward Tony.

"That would be very nice, you have my number, you can call me with the detail later on tonight." Ziva replied and Chris nodded. If Tony hadn't of been the exact same guy Chris was then he would of missed all the signs. On the outside Chris looked like a nice guy, but Tony saw the way Chris was looking at Ziva. He only wanted her for one thing and as Ziva's partner he had the right to protect her.

"What was that!" Ziva hissed grabbing Tony's arm and spinning him around to face her.

"What was what?" He asked truly confused.

"My personal life is my personal life…jump out." She said.

"Uh Zi I think you mean bud out, and you cannot tell me that you thought he was a good person."

"He was a very nice guy, just because he doesn't go after any girl in a skirt doesn't mean he's a wimp." She rolled her eyes.

"You met him five minutes ago and known him for all of five seconds. You have no idea what he is like." Tony yelled and several people on the beach were now looking at him.

"I am not having this conversation with you. Why do you even care she yelled." Ziva said her voice in more of a hushed tone.

"Because I care about you." He said "but there are rules." He mumbled more to himself. If Ziva had not of caught the last part she would have thought he was talking about her in a partner perspective. But could he possibly mean more. Just yesterday he was making jokes about girls in bikinis. She brushed the thought away and her phone started to ring. She looked at it and then looked out Tony.

"You don't mean what you said." She whispered and started walking back to the house. She was mistaken. He meant every word he said.

* * *

"McGee today is going to be so much fun." Abby said.

"Abby the day is already half way over with. You haven't stopped grinning from ear to ear. Wait why you are not smiling." McGee said as he and Abby stood under the hot Miami sun. He followed Abby's gaze and saw Tony and Ziva. Ziva had her arm on Tony and Tony was yelling.

"McGee this is a big uh-oh." She said.

"There probably just arguing over who gets to buy drinks." He said but Ziva started making her was over to Abby.

"What was all that about." Abby asked.

"Nothing important. I have a date tonight is it okay?" Ziva asked not wanting to upset her friend.

"Well who is this date with" Abby asked hopeful.

"This guy named Chris." Ziva said and the Goth's face fell.

"No it is not okay." Abby said seriously but then realized what had just happened. "I'm just kidding we can go out just the two of us tomorrow night."

"Thank you. I have to be ready by six so I better go." She said and started walking towards the house. Abby turned back to McGee and said. "This is a disaster." Abby grabbed his hand and started pulling him away. McGee let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Well Ziva thank you for coming tonight. You look very pretty." Chris said. Ziva was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that came right above her knees her hair was down with a little bit of waves.

"Thank you, I have enjoyed tonight very much." Ziva said smiling up at him as they sat down in one of the booths of the Italian diner. He smiled back at her but something was amiss when she felt his hand go to her knee she quickly jerked away and grabbed his wrist, a bit harder then she should have.

"What was that for Jew!" He hissed and before she had a chance to stop him he reached down and grabbed her thigh harshly.

"Let go." She said trying to get his hand off of her. Instead of doing what she asked he gripped harder and Ziva could feel the burning feeling. She hit him as hard as she could in the nose jumped out of the booth, making a silent note to herself that she was glad she chooses to sit on the outside. Know he would come looking for her soon she went to the girl's room and pulled out her cell phone.

"It is ten o'clock, where could she be." Tony asked. Looking back at the clock.

"Chill out. I'm sure she is on her way back home, did she say what time she was going to be back." McGee asked trying to help.

"We weren't exactly on good speaking terms." Tony winced remembering their last conversation. She threw his words back in his face mumbling something unintelligible about rules not being broken. Things were getting out of hand.

"Yeah me and Abby could hear you from outside the house." McGee said but instantly regretted it when Tony glared at him.

"Mind your own business McNosy." Tony was going to add more but right then his phone wrung. Looking down he saw the familiar I.D pop up.

"Hey Zi" he answered "No, wait slow down…what happened." Tony's voice was full of concern and after about two minutes of silence Tony hung up the phone and turned to look at McGee with a murderous look. "I gotta go and pick Ziva up." Was all he said before he turned and rushed out the door. Ten minutes and several traffic laws violated Tony arrived at the diner and walked in, his first concern was finding Ziva. He went straight to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Ziva it's me open up." He knocked, several seconds later the door opened and there stood Ziva. Tony's eyes instantly went to her leg where he could make out a little of the bruise. "Did Chris do that." He asked in a stern voice. And Tony saw something that he had never seen before. There was fear in her eyes, fear she was suppose to be the crazy ninja person who didn't get scared.

"I want to go back." Ziva fought the emotions that were trying to surface.

"Okay Ziva I'll take you home, but if this Chris guy comes aroung I am going to kill him." Much to Tony's relief Ziva let out a small chuckle and started walking towards the door.

The car ride was silent, not awkward but more like no one had anything to say. Ziva kept her gaze away from Tony, trying to avoid any conversation. Tony looked at her and she saw the concern he had for her.

"Thank you, there is no need for you to be concerned, it is my fault. I should of known he was a bad pear." Ziva said with a sigh and reached for his hand gently squeezing it.

"It was not you fault." Tony said confidently.

"Tony, Gibbs once told me to follow my gut, I should have trusted yours. You're my partner I should of trusted your judgment. That should be a rule." She said absentmindedly.

"Yes well sometimes rules are broken, sometimes people want to break rules and sometimes people want to follow them, its just the way things are." Ziva never had time to respond because just then they pulled in the drive way and Tony jumped out; he quickly ran and opened her door.

"Thank you. You are right, there are guys out there, and you are one of them" She said and gently put a hand up to caress his cheek. She was about to pull away but Tony stopped her.

"I'm about to break a rule." He said his lips just inches away from her. He didn't know where the sudden burst of courage he got. He would never have done this but he was tired of pretending.

"I won't stop you." Ziva said. Tony smiled and pulled her against him his lips crashing down on hers fiercely.

* * *

**I feel like i rushed it but there is still chapters to come...ONLY IF I GET MORE THEN 28 REVIEWS! If i get double the amount of reviews i got last chapter i will give you two chapters on Saturday. So review! I think the amount of revies i got last chapter was 30 reviews...i think so if you can double that then you get two chapters! 28 more in order for me to write another chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So the response for last chapter was good, thank you for all the reviews. I must apologize, i wanted to get you the chapter quickly so I was rushed and forgot to do spell check on chapter 3. Well here is the next chapter...hope you enjoy. I cant decided if I like it or not...**

* * *

Tony took the kiss slow at first releasing all the passion and tension into the one kiss. Much to his relief Ziva kissed him back, wrapping her arms around Tony's neck and running her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arm around Ziva's back and waist pulling her to his chest. He too ran his fingers through her hair. Tony's lips went to her neck the second both of them needed air. Both too caught up in the kiss, did not notice when the head lights of NCIS M.E shone on them.

"My dear" Ducky said and both Tony and Ziva jumped away from each other. After a few moments of awkward silence someone spoke.

"Hey Duck." Tony said giving Ducky a tight smile.

"Well, I am going off to bed. I am glad you are here Ducky." Ziva jumped in the conversation. She gave Ducky a smile but avoided eye contact with Tony. This was too much for her to take in; she thought to herself as she walked into the house and made her way to her room. What exactly did the kiss mean? He is a player, Ziva reminded herself. She had been hurt by him before and this time she was going to do whatever it took to ensure that she wouldn't get hurt by him again.

* * *

"So I'm sorry about the sleeping arrangements but there were three bedrooms and there all taken. Seeing its twelve in the morning and everybody is asleep I'll just get Ziva to come down here and sleep in the pull out couch with me and you can have our room." Tony offered as he and Ducky stood in the living room area.

"No need my boy, I will be fine in here…it reminds me of the time when…" Ducky started and Tony let out a small chuckle.

"Well if you don't mind it is late and I'm tired so good night Ducky." Tony said and turned on his heel to head out of the room but was suddenly stopped when Ducky started to speak again.

"My boy, if you got yourself in a mess you need to make sure you can get out without hurting people you care about." Ducky said.

"What makes you think I got myself into a mess?"

"Answer this question first, have you made your feelings clear for Ziva, I mean before the kiss." Ducky questioned.

"I told her I cared about her."

"But you did not tell her to what extent your feelings went. Do you know your feelings for her?" Ducky asked again trying to get to his point.

"I do care about her, a lot. Am I in love with her, possibly. I just don't want to rush things or screw anything up. If I tell her then she doesn't feel the same way our partnership would be ruined." Tony exclaimed.

"Have you thought about what would happen if she does feel the same way? You care about her; it doesn't take a lot to realize that. She also cares about you. Maybe you need to take a risk and tell her." Ducky said and Tony started laughing.

"I'm sorry I just never thought of you to be the one to give me advice on a relationship." Tony said as his laughing toned down a bit.

"Normally I wouldn't be the one to give you advice but this isn't just a girl you found at a bar. You have cared for her for a while now have you not?" Ducky challenged.

"Yeah I have, well I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Ducky and thank you." Tony said eager to get away from the conversation. A couple years ago he wouldn't have asked or accepted dating advice from anyone, but things have changed. Or maybe he had grown up. The kiss meant something to him; he just hoped it meant something to Ziva. He walked in the direction of the steps and arrived at their bedroom shortly. He was surprised when he opened the door to find Ziva nowhere in sight. He stepped in the room and quietly shut the door.

"Ziva, where are you." Tony asked as he walked into the bathroom, finding the window next to the bathtub open he looked outside. He found Ziva sitting on the flat roof with nothing but a tank top and Tony's Ohio state sweat pants on. Her hair was still wavy but pulled into a pony tail. She with her knees pulled against her chest. It was unusually chilly outside. Tony climbed out the window and took a seat next to Ziva, not really sure what to say. Luckily she spoke first.

"Why did you come to get me tonight?" Ziva asked still not making eye contact.

"You needed my help." Tony stated simply.

"Is that the only reason?"

"I already told you my reasons." Tony said.

"That kiss what did it mean to you." She said finally meeting her eyes, but her expression was something Tony could not read. When Tony didn't respond Ziva looked almost heartbroken and she cursed herself for that, she would have never allowed herself to get so hurt over just some kiss.

"That's my point Tony you do not care about that kiss. I am not going to get hurt again because you could not make up your mind." Ziva said and turned her head away.

"Whoa you are not giving me a chance to speak." Tony argued.

"No, I know what you are going to say and I don't want to hear it. You couldn't even tell me what the kiss meant to you. I'm not gonna listen to you try and make some excuse just to get me into bed with you." Ziva said as she stood up and made her way out the window leaving Tony to ponder in his thoughts.

* * *

**You didn't honestly think I was going to leave things all happily ever after did you? Well there you have it...I need more ideas so please review and share with me what you would want to see. Also I can not decided if I should mention anything about Somalia in this story so I would like your opinion on that too. 25 or more reviews in order for me to write another chapter. You have no clue how much motivation one good review can give someone...SO YOU BETTER REVIEW. Just kidding :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone...well I said I wasn't going to update untill I got 25 reviews or more but i got 21 and I think that is close enough. Really ALL the reviews were so nice. They inspired me to write a new chapter. Well I'm hoping to get to one hundred reviews this chapter. Pretty please review. I acually like this chapter. And a fair warning to those who didn't wan't me to mention Somalia...I couldn't resist. But I promise that this story will not be centered around Somalia. But mentioning Somalia is necessary and you will see why later. Please forgive me if you dont like the idea but also just give it a chance...**

**Well here is the new chapter this one is dedicated to Imakemyownluck...you gave me this idea!**

**Disclaimer:Disclaimed...**

* * *

"Tony, Toneeeyy, Tony!" Abby said for the third time snapping Tony out of his trance.

"Yeah Abs sorry, what were you saying?" Tony said as he and Abby sat in the deck chairs by the pool.

"Well, as you know tomorrow is Tuesday also known as my birthday and I was thinking about renting a boat and taking it out in the middle of the ocean," Abby said.

"That sounds like a good idea, I will be happy to pay for it," Tony asked.

"Well, I have enough, I was actually thinking of doing this since day one."

"Well that sounds like fun, how about you and McLovin take the boat out tonight so you two can have a little bit of alone time." Tony teased and winked at Abby and in return she hit his arm.

"How about you and Ziva take it out tonight…maybe you two will stop being in denial. Unless something already happened," At this Tony's expression went from joking to serious as he avoided eye contact. Abby's jaw dropped and she was speechless.

"Oh my God! Did something happen, give me the details." Abby begged.

"Nothing happened," Tony said and the truth in his words hurt him more than he expected.

"No, I refuse to believe that, last night you rushed off to save her and then this morning I wake up and find you sleeping on the floor in the living room. What happened?" Abby demanded.

"Abby just drop it," Tony groaned.

"So something did happen. I knew it." Abby pumped her fist in the air to show her victory.

"Just drop it," Tony said aggravated, and Abby got the message.

"If you want to talk about it you know where to find me," Abby said, her tone light and full of concern.

"I'm good," Tony said.

"Tony…" Abby persisted.

"Fine, we kissed, Ducky drove up and Ziva walked off. I tried to talk to her about the kiss but she wouldn't listen to me. She asked me what the kiss meant to her but she never gave me a chance to answer. She was pushing me away." Tony admitted.

"I'm going to fix this, but remember, Ziva isn't who she use to be. Yeah she opened up before Somalia, but remember, she was betrayed by everyone she cared about." Abby said but before Tony could respond she continued. "I know that you blamed yourself about what happened to her. But I also know that she opened up to you about Somalia, so when the time comes she will talk to you. But you have to be patient."

"Yeah I know, but we aren't on good speaking terms. She won't even stay in the same room with me. You saw how she walked out at break feast."

"I have a plan, meet me at the boat dock at midnight, bring Ziva," Abby said, and with that Abby jumped up and ran in the direction of the house.

* * *

"Oh my dear, what happened," Ducky asked momentarily stunned to walk in on Ziva looking at her thigh.

"It is nothing, I just ran into the door." Ziva lied.

"No, that is a hand mark." Ducky pointed to the bruise. They were now both sitting on the stool in the dining room. Ziva was dressed in a bathing suit cover up that was just long enough to cover the bruise.

"I am fine," Ziva replied simply.

"You should put some lotion on that, it might make it fade. Why are you avoiding Tony?" Ducky said giving Ziva a smile.

"I am not avoiding Tony," Ducky just nodded and smiled at Ziva and turned to walk out the door.

"So there is another reason why you did not say one word to him today," Ducky left before Ziva could answer. Soon after Abby walked in.

"Hey Ziva, we need to get you ready," Abby said and grab the Israeli's arm and pulling her toward the stairs.

"Get me ready for what, Abby are you jerking my rope," Ziva asked and rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not jerking your _chain, _but I have a surprise for you. We are going to go dress shopping first; we have about six hours so we need to hurry." Abby said, grabbing her purse and pulling Ziva out the door and to the car.

* * *

"Hey McGoo, have you seen Abby or Ziva." Tony asked McGee who sat in the bedroom.

"Actually no, but Abby said I needed to help you pick out something to wear tonight," McGee furrowed his eyebrows.

"You help me with finding something to wear. HA. Sure like that is really going to happen…wait what's going on tonight," Tony asked.

"Oh, Abby didn't tell you. Well I'm not authorized to share details." McGee smirked.

"McLiar you are going to tell me your plans now before I kick your McSneaky butt," Tony threatened.

"All I know is it has something to do with you and Ziva," McGee said as he and Tony walked into the bedroom.

"Well I don't need your help," Tony insisted.

"I'm not doing this for you, Abby asked me to."

"What are we doing tonight anyways?" Tony asked and McGee filled him in.

* * *

"Abby what is going on?" Ziva asked, she was standing in the bathroom in a dark purple dress that came down to her knees and it was strapless. The color highlighted her skin perfectly. Her dark hair was curly and hung down over her shoulders.

"You will see soon enough, but we need to get going," Abby answered.

"Abby it is almost midnight Gibbs is going to wonder what is going on," Ziva said desperately trying to get out of whatever the plans were.

"Nope I am not giving in; we need to get going now!" Abby exclaimed as she and Ziva went down the steps.

_20 minutes later…_

"What are we doing at a boat dock?" Ziva asked.

"Just get out of the car," Abby said and opened her door, and started towards the dock. Abby stopped once she came across the right boat. Or a yacht would be the more appropriate word.

"This is it," Abby said and she walked on board with Ziva on her heals. "You can come out, we're here." Tony emerged from the chair and Ziva was left stunned. Tony was wearing a green and white stripped button down polo with quarter link sleeves and dark jeans. "I'm going to leave you too alone." Abby said as she walked out and shut the door.

"This was the only way for me to talk with you," Tony confessed as he started the boat, not wasting anytime he quickly hit the gas.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Ziva hissed.

"Well you will have to swim back because I am not driving the boat back. We are going to talk," Tony said, he pressed his foot down harder on the gas pedal and then stopped. Taking the key out of his pocket he turned to face Ziva.

"Give me the keys; I'm going to kill Abby when I get back." Ziva muttered.

"No can do," Tony took the keys and threw them into the wide open ocean. "We are going to have a talk first.

* * *

**Well I know I'm going to get atleast one review saying how stupid Tony was but you kinda got to admit that Tony throwing the keys in the ocean is going to make an intersting chapter. Well if this story gets to the hundred mark on reviews then I will update sometime this week. If not then you might not get a chapter for a while. Anywho atleast 20 or more reviews in order for me to write a new chapter. Any ideas are welcome and greatly appreciated. Oh and lets just say things are going to get pretty...intense next chapter. So review so this story gets to the hundred mark! Oh, and hopefuly next chapter will clear things up as too why Ziva acted the way she did. Also there will be alot more talk between Tony and Ziva, because I understand there wasn't alot of comunication between them in this chapter. Well hope you enjoyed! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I feel like I don't tell yall this enough, but THANKS for the reviews! I'm so happy. Well volleyball is over so that means I will have more free time on my hands. Here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"We need to talk," Tony said as he and Ziva stood under the dark midnight sky, the wind was blowing and you could see the stars.

"You threw the keys in the ocean. How are we going to get back?" Ziva yelled at him and she took one step back.

"You were avoiding me, please, can we just talk?" Tony asked, the earnestness of the situation clear in his eyes.

"No, I have nothing to say to you."

"Why are you so determined to push me away? I thought my feelings were clear for you! And yet you question them every chance you get," Tony fumed and turned his back to her.

"You always ask questions I cannot answer! Nothing is clear anymore!" Ziva exclaimed. And before she knew it Tony took a step forward and pulled her face towards his. He brought her chin up so he could lace a feather light kiss to her cheek and then he backed off.

"What was that for?" Ziva whispered. He cheek felt like it was on fire.

"Like I said, we need to talk." And with that, Tony walked down the few steps into the kitchen area with Ziva right on his heels.

"Okay, talk," Ziva said, giving Tony a forced smile.

"No, it's your turn to say something…starting with the kiss." Tony pored two glasses of wine and made his way over to where Ziva sat.

"Toda," she said, accepting the wine. "Are you sure you want to get into this?" Ziva asked and Tony almost glared at her. "Tony, what would happen if Gibbs was to find out?"

"I don't care! Ziva, I don't care what Gibbs thinks, or Abby, or anyone, for that matter. The point is that I love you, and I want you to be happy. If you can tell me that you have absolutely no feelings for me, then I'll drop it. But I want to give us a chance," Tony said.

"What did you say?" Ziva asked her eyes full of shock.

"I said that I don't care what people say…" Tony tried to finish, his voice full of frustration.

"No, the part about love," Ziva said and her eyes met Tony's and she took a step forward.

"Oh, I said that out loud," Tony said ashamed, blushing a little.

"I am sorry," Ziva said and she wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Tony immediately responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Tony said.

"Yes, you deserve an explanation, there are things I have not told you. It's not fair for you," Ziva said and she finally let go of him and stepped back.

"You remember when I said I couldn't live without you? I meant it. That means that I don't care about your past, I don't care who you were, as long as you're with me," Tony said, giving her a smile and Ziva was glad he opened up to her.

"Thank you," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She knew that her mention of her past was probably bugging Tony. Tony leaned down and attacked her lips with his. She instantly kissed him back, not wasting anytime. Without breaking the kiss Tony pulled them down to the couch where Ziva was straddling his hips.

"What…are…we…going…to…do…about…Gibbs?" Ziva asked when Tony's lips went to her neck. She wasn't thinking straight, Tony was distracting her and she was finding it more and more difficult to focus on anything except Tony.

"Ziva, never mention Gibbs' name when I'm trying to kiss you," Tony joked as he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Is this for future reference?" Ziva smirked, knowing she was going to get her way.

"Only if you want it to be," Tony said.

"I will think about it." she barely finished before Tony's lips went back to hers.

"Well if that's how you fee, l then I guess we could just head back," Tony smirked as he pulled the set of keys from his pocket and Ziva looked at him in disbelief.

"You threw those in the water," Ziva said, more of a fact then a question.

"Zivvvvaaaa, Zivvvvaaaa, Zivvvvaaaa, you think so low of me, I'm hurt," Tony said, his tone being one of false hurt, but he was smiling the whole time.

"I am going to throw you over board," Ziva said and Tony couldn't find the slightest hint that she was joking.

"You wouldn't do that" he said a little more tensely then he meant to let on.

"Hhmm," she said and raised her eyebrows.

"Would you?" Tony's eyes went wide.

"I guess you will just have to wait and find out, but Tony, what are we going to do?" her voice went from joking to something Tony couldn't really pick out.

"I guess we just try and figure this out for ourselves; we don't need to tell anyone of this. We'll figure out a way to keep this from Abby and McGee, we can just fight like we normally do. That should work," Tony said, giving Ziva one of his goofy grins. "But we have the boat for tonight so let's just forget about everything for now. I brought movies."

"You brought movies, I would have thought you would want other things," she said as she leaned down to kiss him, but he dodged out of the way before she could. He instantly regretted it the second he saw her face.

"It's not that I don't think of you in that way, it's just, I care about you and I want to prove that you're not just some bimbo that I chose to sleep with," he told her and kissed her lips lightly.

"Okay, well what movie are we going to watch?" she asked as she rolled off of him and took the seat next to him.

"It's your choice, sweet cheeks; I also have an extra pair of clothes for both of us," he said and jumped off the coach and headed in the direction of what looked to be the bedroom.

"Oh, and Tony," Ziva said, once she captured Tony's attention she continued, "I love you, too."

* * *

**So there you have it... hope you enjoyed. I know some people are going to comment and say the story is OOC but I have an EVIL way of fixing it :). So everyone just hang in there. 20 or more reviews in order for me to write a new chapter. Alos PLEASE add any ideas, I'm kind of stuck. Oh and I have to point this out...Ziva said that she had things she had not told Tony. Well those things might come back to bite her in the butt. If anyone could guess what the things she is hidding are then I will post five chapters! But as I said the OOC will be fixed later on...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hello readers. Might I start off saying thanks for the reviews, YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME. The review numbers were down though :(. But keep p the reviews and I'll keep up the writting. I'm still super busy so forgive me if I dont update asap. Well things are starting to come together in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

**I apologize for this chapter a) this chapter being short and b) this chapter is not beta but I wanted to get it up...**

* * *

"_You will pay for the choices you made!" he yelled jabbing his finger in her direction._

"_It was not my choice, Aba, you were the one who decided this for me," the young girl yelled back, tears streaming down her face._

"_You will do as I say, I am your father and don't you dare tell me this is my fault. You are a disapointment and I want nothing to do with you! But seeing you are my daughter I will deal with this." He yelled and the girl started to shake with fear._

"_Aba, I am sorry," she said, her eyes not meeting his too scared of what she will find._

"_I do not want to hear that from you, you have failed me. Now go I will deal with this tomorrow," with that the young girl walked out, not wanting to think about the events that had happened._

* * *

Ziva woke as the sun shined through the window. She was still lying across Tony's chest and she had no plans of moving. She thought about what had happened over the past day. Thing were getting complicated, and she didn't know what to do. She silently scolded herself, a year ago she would not have admitted her feelings, and her father would be ashamed if he was to find out. She flinched at the thought and didn't even realize when Tony had awoken.

"Good morning sweet cheeks, how are you on this fine morning." Tony asked his voice very cheerful.

"I am good Tony and you?" She asked him gently climbing off his lap so she could stand.

"Great, but not to ruin the moment but we need to get going before some people get suspicious, its six," He said pointing at the clock.

"They will be awake soon, if not already, okay lets go" She lightly kissed him on the lips before she turned to head out the door.

They were both walking down the board walk hand in hand when out of nowhere a tall dark man came around the corner. He wore dark colored jeans and a white colored polo. His hair was dark brown and curly. Even with the glasses on Ziva would recognize him, and she would bet anything that he knew she would know it was him. Ziva instantly tensed knowing it would not be a good idea to let Tony know she quickly put on her façade.

"Zi, what is it?" Tony asked, looking at her and then at their surroundings.

"It is nothing Tony, can we just go, we need to hurry" Ziva said letting go of Tony's hand and walking towards the car.

* * *

"Do you think the plan worked" Abby asked McGee.

"Well have they spoken today?" McGee asked sarcastically. The only words Abby heard them say where the second both of them woke up they told her happy birthday but that was it. They haven't even said a word to each other yet. They were sitting in the same room and Abby decided that was a progress.

"So I was thinking we could go to a cub tonight, I mean of course we seeing it is my birthday!" Abby cheered and Gibbs glared at her.

"I don't think that is a good idea Abs," Gibbs said.

"But why!" Abby whined.

"A club Abby is not a place I want to go," Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Well it's not your birthday" Abby smirked back and Tony and Ziva stared. They both new she was his favorite but it was times like these that proved their point.

"Fine but we will be back by 1200h and there is no bending the curfew, do you understand?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh Thank you thank you thank you!" Abby squealed.

"Yep definetly the favorite" Tony told Ziva.

"Yep, there's no denying it," Ziva smiled.

"Well it looks like we're going to a club!" Tony said excitedly and Ziva leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"If you so much as think about thinking about anyone else in the club I will kill you" She said keeping her tone light and joking but also making sure Tony knew she was serious. Tony just let out a nervous laugh and turned to reply "I only have eyes for you."

"Well of course you" Ziva said nonchalantly before she stood and walked in the direction of her bedroom returning a few minutes later in a black bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination. She walked out of the door and onto the hot sand. She knew the second he stepped out of the door that he was following her. But she didn't mind, she spread out her towel and lay across it, waiting for Tony to come. He sat down right next to her and began to talk.

"You know Abby is going to figure something is up if I don't dance with anyone, and what was up with you at the dock today. It was almost as if you saw a ghost," Tony joked lightly.

"If you want to keep your" she let her eyes travel over his body and then stop at his man business before she continued "then you will not dance with anyone else." She smirked as she saw the look on Tony's face.

"You wouldn't!"

"I so would!" She fired back. They were both unaware of their forensic scientist watching from the porch and the same man from the dock watching from the bar.

* * *

**Who is the mystery guy? What is going to happen at the club? Review and find out! Love hearing what you have to say. So take some guesses as to who the mystery guy is and leave some ideas for where this story could go or what you want to see happen. Review in order for a new chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was fun to write...I dont exactly know why. Well hopefully everyone is enjoying the story. Please leave your feedback! I loved all your reviews! Well I don't have alot to say except that tomorrow night is a new episode and I am really excited to see what happens to Tony. Hopefully he doesn't get blown up! Well I'm sure no one wants to hear me ramble so I'll get on with the stories. **

**This is a special thanks to suferdude8225, thanks for your help!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"There is no way I'm going through with this," McGee grumbled as he and Tony sat in the booth waiting for Abby and Ziva to return.

"Shut it, McWhinner Baby, we're already here and you wouldn't want to disappoint Abby, would you?" Tony arched his eyebrows.

"Well you wouldn't want to disappoint Ziva," McGee smirked, once he saw the reaction of the senior field agent.

"Ha! You're kidding right?" Tony asked, hoping that the nerve he was feeling was not evident in his voice.

"What's going on between you two anyways? You guys don't even bother bickering anymore; it's kinda scary," McGee said, ignoring Tony's earlier comment. Just in time, saving Tony from answering, Abby and Ziva walked to the table.

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva asked looking around. Her breath hitched the second she saw a man she did not want to see. He made her feel like a helpless child again. She silently made her way over to where he stood.

"What do you want, you should not be here!" Ziva stated, keeping her voice down and her eyes away from the man.

"Zivalah, it has been quite some time since I last saw you, how have you been?" the man asked her.

"Stop with this, I know who you really are and I have people here who will not let you follow through with your plans," she turned to leave, but he quickly reached out and grabbed her forearm.

"What people? You will not tell them about me, or I'll have this…Anthony DiNozzo's head on a platter for your father. Remember Ziva, I am watching you," and with that, he walked away. Ziva stood at the bar for a few minutes before she swiftly made her way over to the booth where her friends were.

"What was all that about?" Abby asked.

"Nothing, just someone I thought I knew. We should dance," Ziva said quickly, wanting to draw the attention away from herself. She grabbed Tony, pulling him on the dance floor. After a few minutes of silence Tony spoke.

"This reminds me of a movie I saw one time," Nope no reaction from her. "It was about this group of girls who went to a club…"

"I am not interested!" Ziva hissed.

"Geeze, I was just trying to distract you for a few seconds," Tony said, when she would not meet his eyes he put a figure under her chin and forced her eyes on him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Tony, I am fine," Ziva said, finally accepting his touch.

"No, you're far from fine. If you want to shut me out, then you do that, but I'm not sticking around to watch," and with that, he removed his hand and let go of her body, turning on his heel he walking out of sight. Know where he would be, she started to follow. The second she stepped in, she knew she made the right choice. He was leaning against the sink.

"You should not have gotten mad," Ziva stated.

"I had every right to get mad," Tony argued.

"No you did not; these problems are mine to worry about, not yours!"

"So you admit there _are_ problems," Tony caught on.

"Tony, I told you, there are things from my past; I can't control who I am," she let out a sigh and Tony surprised her by kissing her lightly on the lips and then pulling away.

"I don't care about your past, I care about your future, and I don't want to push you to talk about your past. But Ziva, that guy you were talking to was the same one who was at the dock, I know it. I'm smarter then you give me credit for, babe."

"That is not what I am saying. My past is filled with things I am not happy about, but I do not keep things from you because I do not trust you; I keep things from you so I know that you are safe. I love you," that was all it took, and Tony's angry expression faded away and he gently but swiftly captured her lips with his. The kiss started of slow, but was filled with passion. After a few minutes of taking things slow, Tony deepened the kiss.

"God, Ziva, I love you so much, just promise, at some point, you will tell me about your past."

"I cannot promise you that," Ziva said, trying to catch her breath.

"Why?"

"It will make you second guess your feelings for me," Ziva admitted and Tony was grateful she trusted him, because he knew it took a lot for her to tell him.

"No, I am certain of my feelings for you," and with that, Tony went back to kissing, after what felt like a few minutes he started walking back to the door without breaking the kiss. He opened the door and gave her one long last kiss until he felt the sharp pain of a hand connecting with the back of his head.

* * *

**There you have it! Is their secret out?Will it tear them apart? Review and find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, well thanks for the reviews. THe review count has gone down. I'm not complaining because I LOVE hearing the things you have to say about my story. Well this is for anyone who asked me to write some McAbby in this story. I didn't add it in this chapter but I'm gonna try and write it in the next. Not that I'm agaist McGee and Abby getting together or anythings its just hard for me to write that. Well enough with my rambling...**

**Disclaimer: I own all the seasons and that is as close as I'll ever get!**

* * *

"God, Abby, you scared the creepers out of me!" Tony said, trying to distract Abby, who was standing glaring at both Tony and Ziva.

"Creepers? Really, grow up, Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes, but had to bite back the smile that was at her lips. His childish behavior was something she admired and loved.

"You two have _a lot_ of explaining to do," Abby said rolling her eyes and thrusting an envelope into Ziva's hands. Ziva lifter her eyes to meet Abby's before she opened the folder and pulled out the photos.

Tony backed off, not wanting to pressure her to share anything she didn't want to. But when he saw the look on her face and looked over her shoulder. There was a bundle of pictures; they were taken the night on the boat. Tony gently wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist and pulled her against him. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was brought an instant smile to her lips.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but you really do have some explaining to do, starting with when did you two get together!" Abby tried to hold her high pitch squeal in.

Both Tony and Ziva shared a nervous glance before deciding on telling her the truth. "It happened on the boat," they both said in unison.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you guys!" she exclaimed, pushing Tony away from the Israeli so she could give her a hug. "Now onto the next question, that creepy guy was outside again, that's where I found the pictures. They were on hood of your car. So, what's going on? I'm not going to be kept in the dark!"

Ziva looked at Abby first and then at Tony "Abby, I promise I will tell you, but it is something Tony needs to hear first."

"Okay, but Ziva, maybe you should tell Gibbs. You may never admit it, but whoever he is, he scares the crap out of you. So my guess is something happened in the past. So please, tell Gibbs if anything else happens," Abby pleaded and Ziva didn't have the heart to argue. She just nodded.

"I'm going to take Zi home, Abby, we'll see you later," Tony said and kissed her cheek before he grabbed Ziva's hand.

* * *

The car ride home was dead silent. Tony didn't want to ask questions just yet, but he had to admit his curiosity was getting the best of him. When he pulled the car into the parking lot he turned to Ziva and gently took her hand in his and kissed it. She just gave him a silent smile before she turned and opened her door and strode off. Tony waited a few seconds before he followed her.

Once she was changed, she climbed through the window and onto the roof, clutching a blanket and pillow, making everything comfortable before she got settled. It didn't take long for Tony to join her.

"Did you just forget to pack your own pajamas, or was this intentional?" Tony asked as he too sat onto the blanket. He propped his back up against the wall and opened his arms for Ziva to snuggle into him. She gave a tight smile before she snuggled into his chest. She had her back pressed to his stomach and he had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind her, she was leaning her head against his shoulder and he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Now speak," Tony said, not harshly, just wanting her to know that she had his attention.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Ziva groaned.

"I want to know what's been troubling you so I can help," he gently nudged her.

"Okay, well were to start... I was nineteen, and my father decided to send me on a mission, my partner's name was Jared. The mission went rogue, but not before we got romantically involved. I found out that his family was part of Hamas and freaked out. I told my father and he brought Jared in. Then he gave him a second chance as my partner again. I also gave him a second chance," Ziva didn't have to say anything more, Tony got what she meant. "His brother, Levi, was the one who followed me." Tony grabbed the envelope and pulled out the pictures; one by one, he looked at them until he came across one he did not recognize. The picture was of a beautiful little girl, not more than two years old. She had dark brown hair that was curly and came down to her shoulders. She had deep green eyes and was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She was standing on the steps that looked to lead to a house. She was standing next to a man who looked like Levi. There were also other features that were all too familiar in the structure of her face. That is when he put the pieces together.

"She's your daughter," Tony whispered and Ziva put her hands up to her face, truly ashamed.

"Tony, things are complicated, I kept her a secret for her own good," Ziva's words brought back memories.

"_If we do this, then there is no turning back," Tony looked at her as he cradled her face. _

"_This is just something to take my mind off things," Ziva insisted, but had to turn her eyes away from his so he would not be able to read her true feelings._

"_Then we're not going to do this," Tony insisted, truly hurt. He pulled back a little so he could look into her eyes._

"_Things are complicated, we will try and keep this a secret for our own good," Ziva said and she stood on her tip toes so she could kiss his lips. That was the beginning and the end of their relationship. After that night, they never had time to spend with each other. Then a month after that happened, Ziva stopped talking to him regularly. Then Jenny died and that was that. When she came back, things were different and Tony couldn't exactly figure what had happened. _

He was snapped out of his trance when Ziva spoke again.

"Say something please," she begged him; she didn't know how much longer she could take the silence. Tony looked at the picture and then looked back up at Ziva. There was no doubt that she was Ziva's child, but what scared him more were the similarities the little girl had with _him_.

So he asked the only question that came to mind. "Is she mine?"

* * *

**Who saw that coming! Well I need to get some revies in order for me to update again. Oh, and please don't give up on the story just because I don't update as quick as I normally wuld/should. Because just to warn you that if I dont have a chapter up by tomorrow night then you might not get a chapter till either Sunday or Monday. And finally if anyone has questions about this chapter feel free to message me or just ask on the review and I will try and answer. I know it might be a little confusing but hopefully everything will be cleared up by next chapter. Who thinks she's Tony's daughter? Review and tell me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so it has been like four months since I updated and I really have no reason as to why. I don't want to make up reasons because you all deserve much better but to anyone who is reading this thank you! So I had a friend ask if the whole team new Ziva's brother was Ari, so could someone please let me know the answer to that and if so what episode is it that they all find out. Thanks! Well I dedicate this to ALL my devoted fans, you are the reason I keep on writing. So review this chapter and let me know if you still want me to continue. I know most people have already read this but if you dont remember what has happened then feel free to read again because I am planning on continuing. **

**Disclaimer: No I dont own ANYTHING!**

* * *

When Tony spoke again his voice was not as gentle as it was before, it was more demanding. "Is she mine!" he asked again.

"Things are complicated, what part of that do you not get?" Ziva argued, sitting up and turning so she could face him.

"If she's my daughter, then don't you think I have a right to know?" Tony questioned.

"Tony, this is not about your rights or mine, this is about her safety," Ziva mumbled.

"We only slept together once, maybe she isn't mine…" he said, more so said to himself then to Ziva, but when he saw the look of hatred and hurt on her face he started to back track. "That's not what I meant!"

"That is exactly what you meant! Stop trying to clothe your butt!"

"Um, Zi, it's _cover_, and I was just saying it was one night. But with my luck, you would get pregnant." When he saw the death glares she was shooting him he spoke again, "Shutting up now."

"Yes, it was only one night, though I am surprised you could remember it," Ziva smirked and Tony laughed glad the conversation was taking a different direction.

"For your information, Zee-vah, I remember it _perfectly_. You were depressed because of Locke," Tony flinched when he felt her punch his arm.

"_We really shouldn't be doing this" Tony said as he kissed his way down Ziva's jaw._

"_Please Tony" She begged not wanting to be alone._

"_If this is because of what happened with Locke then I get it, but I don't want to wake up in the morning and have you regretting this." Tony also argued his point, since when had he been the grown p one, but this was Ziva he was talking about._

"_I won't regret this" She said before she started to work with the buttons on his shirt_

"I was not depressed!" Ziva fumed snapping Tony out of his thoughts.

"You so were, but that's not the point. What's her name?" Tony asked, looking back down at the picture.

"It is Lailie Sophia Isaac." Tony smirked a little at the middle name before he furrowed his eye brows together in confusion.

"I figured if she ever found out about who her family is then all she would have to do is come to NCIS and tell one of you her middle name. It was kind of an insurence policy."

"Wait, why's her last name not David?"

"That is the complicated part. When she was born, I was worried about who would find out she was my daughter. She is the only granddaughter of the Director of Mossad; if people found out, she would be in trouble."

"Then why didn't you bring her back to America? Gibbs would have helped, so would I."

"No one could know who her true father is. There are only a handful of people who know who she truly is, that is where Jared comes in. He knew who she was without me having to tell him and he used that against me. If my father had of found out, then he would have forced me to get rid of her and I could not do that," Ziva said, her intense gaze finally met up with Tony's eyes.

Tony stood up. "That answers my question."

"Tony, stop and talk to me!"

"And tell you what? I love you, Ziva, but you betrayed my trust. I have a daughter who's, well I don't exactly know how old she is because I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT HER!" he yelled.

"I had every right to protect her from a father who would walk out on us the second he found out I was pregnant."

"I'm glad you think so much of me," he said and stormed out the window and Ziva followed.

"It is not you who I am worried about," she said to herself as she watched him walk out of my room.

"It's time for you to explain," Gibbs gently tapped her hand that rested on the kitchen table as he gave her a slight smile. Ziva looked at all the people who surrounded the table. Gibbs was sitting next to her and Abby was on her left. McGee sat next to Abby and Ducky sat on the other side of Gibbs. Tony stood up against the wall, his eyes avoiding hers.

"His name is… his name is Jared, he was my partner. We knew each other since we were nineteen. We got… romantically involved. My father favored him he had big plans for the two of us, so when I found out he and his brother, Levi, were part of a terrorist group, I told him. Something about Jared just did not seem right. My father gave him a second chance, and so did I. Before I came to America, I found out he lied about who he really was and then I broke off things with him. I think he sent his brother here to spy on me," Ziva sighed and averted her eyes from the others.

"You don't think your father has anything to do with this?" Gibbs questioned.

Ziva's eyes went straight for Tony's and she sighed in relief. Glad that he finally met her gaze, she didn't turn her eyes away when she answered, "No, it is something much more."

"Would you like to share?" Gibbs asked, but it was more of an order then a question. Ziva didn't respond, she just got up and walked out of the room. They all flinched when they heard the door slam.

"DiNozzo, why don't you go up and talk to her," Gibbs said.

"I'm the last person who she wants to speak with," Tony spoke for the first time since their meeting in the kitchen began. Gibbs slid his chair back and the wood scrapping against the floor caused a loud screeching noise.

"Are you the reason she's upset?" Gibbs hissed and it sounded more like a threat.

"You could say that," Tony said as he too stormed out the door that lead to the beach.

"Abby, you and McGee go after Tony, I'm gonna go check on Ziva," Gibbs mumbled.

"McGee, where would he of gone?" Abby asked, looking in both directions down the beach. The sun was just setting so the sky was a shade of purple and pink. McGee gripped her arm turning her so she was facing him.

"Listen, we will find him, I'm sure he is not far, okay?" McGee said as he took her hand in his, he did not know what made him have the sudden urge to kiss her. Yes, he had feelings for her, but there were too many rules that prevented them from being together. But Tony and Ziva said screw the rules, so why couldn't he? Just as if Abby was reading his thoughts, she put one hand up to his cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered, her breathe hot against his cheek.

"Nothing," McGee shook his head, but all too soon and surprising for both of them, Abby stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss to his lips. Just as she was about to pull away he gently gripped her waist and put his other hand on her neck. When they both pulled away for air, it was Abby who broke the awkward silence.

"We should find Tony," she started walking in one direction and McGee started to walk behind her.

"Ziva, please unlock the door so we can talk," Gibbs said as he gently knocked his figure on the door.

"I do not have anything to say to any of you!"

"Please, Ziver," Gibbs said, knowing him saying 'please' would make the difference. Sure enough, he could hear feet shuffling on the floor before he heard the lock click and watched as the door opened.

"What do you want, Gibbs?" Ziva asked harshly.

"There's part of your story you are leaving out; I need to know all the details in order for me to help you."

"I never asked for your help!" Ziva argued.

"We're your family, the only family you have left, we want to help you." Gibbs said and Ziva just looked at him for a second before she let out a heavy sigh.

"No one can help me, these mistakes I made are mine to carry around, there mine to take care of," Ziva whispered.

"They don't have to be if you let us in and let us help," Gibbs said taking a step closer to her.

"That is where you are wrong. You once asked me if I ever considered having children and if I know what it's like to give up everything for someone you love. Well, Gibbs, I have a daughter who I had to leave in Israel. I had no choice if I wanted her to live. When I became an American citizen, I did it for her. She would be safer if I was not around."

"Why didn't you say anything to us? We would have helped," Gibbs told her as he reached up and whipped away a lone tear that was making its way down her cheek.

"Jared has threatened me before, and I know what you are thinking, I am the Mossad agent. But he has my daughter and he would of made her disappear if I had of told you. If my father found out who her real father is, then we would all be in trouble. Even though I do not know a thing about my daughter right now, I would rather take comfort in the fact she is alive and safe, rather than have to worry about who is coming after her next," Ziva whispered to him.

"You had to give up a lot for her, but why choose to tell us _now_?"

"Because I have a feeling Levi is here because of her, it is one of your gut feelings. Abby found this on my windshield," Ziva said, handing the photo of Lailie to Gibbs.

"She's a beautiful child," Gibbs said, admiring the photo. "I have to ask, who's her father?" Gibbs asked, not too sure if he was wanting a different answer then he expected.

"I am surprised you could not figure it out," Ziva said and gave a nervous chuckle.

Gibbs nodded in understanding before he spoke, "What are you going to do then?"

"I am flying back to Israel, tonight," Ziva said as she pulled her bag out and started stuffing her clothes in her bag.

"DiNozzo, wait up!" McGee yelled, jogging lightly so he would catch up, they were now out of sight from the house and Abby was a few feet behind them.

"What do you want?" Tony hissed at his probie.

"You need to come back to the house; last time I talked to Gibbs he was trying to get Ziva out of her room, what's going on?" Abby asked, just as her phone wrung.

"She lied to me," Tony said, thrashing his figure out in the direction of the house.

"Yeah, Gibbs, I got it…wait, what? She did?" Abby asked and there was silence as both men stared at her with wondering expressions. "She's going where? This better not be because of her good-for-nothing father… Oh, well that complicates things…When does her plane leave?"

"Okay so we have one hour and it takes at least an hour to make it to the air port…I know, he is our only chance," Abby said before she hung up her phone. "You need to get to the air port; Ziva's going back to Israel."

Tony's expression was like a deer caught in head lights "No, she can go back to Israel, she evidently doesn't care about me in the first place! We have a…" He didn't get a chance to finish before Abby interrupted.

"I don't care if she didn't tell you that she had a daughter, but Tony, she is going back to Israel, she could be stuck there! What if Eli sends her off again, did you not think about that!" Abby yelled at him.

"She quit Mossad," Tony rolled his eyes.

"Why are you being a jerk?" Abby's eyes were full of hatred by now.

"She lied to me; maybe she belongs back in Mossad!" This time, Abby didn't fight back with words, she smacked him on the face and Tony could tell he hurt her too.

"You love her, Tony, and you know that. You know in the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, the compass that points to the one thing you want the most? What would that be for you? We've known your feelings for Ziva for a while, but are you honestly about to let the one person who made you a better person just walk out of your life without even fighting for her? And if you are, then you are a real piece of work, Anthony DiNozzo. If I remember correctly, you were the one who dragged us halfway around the world to avenge her death and now you're just going to give up on her just because she thought she was making the right choice," McGee said and took a breath.

"Oh God, I have to make it to the air port," Tony mumbled before he took off running. "Her plane leaves in an hour."

"One more thing Tony, if she gets on that plane then we won't see her again, we are pretty sure Eli found loop holes on her citizen ship." Abby yelled

"I know Abs that's why I gotta go!"

The airport was an hour away, but in traffic it would be almost two hours so he decided to run.

He ran as fast as he could, he looked at his watch and he had ten minutes left, he pushed himself further and faster not caring about the pain he was in; McGee was right, he was a piece of work.

The second he got to the airport he had two minutes before they would be boarding the plane. He ran to the counter.

"I need one ticket for the plain that's about to leave for Tel Aviv!" Tony said.

"I am sorry sir but the plane you want is about to depart, there are loading up now." The girl smiled an apologetic smile.

"Ziva!" he yelled, still running, but that didn't help he didn't give up he knew he had no other choice but to yell for her again, he wouldn't make it to her in time they were closing the door when he made his last earnest attempt. "ZIVA! STOP!"

**Hope everyone enjoyed it...review and let me know what you think and hopefully the McAbby part was something that pleased all those who wanted it added in my story! I will be trying to get another chapter up soon so keep watching for it.**

**Lailie: Born during light. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So I was going to write some long apology but I really don't know what to say. How about I lost my muse, yep that sounds good. I really hope this chapter is up to your standards. Review and tell me what you like about this chapter, your favorite lines, parts, and tell me some ideas for this story. Anything you want to happen just let me know and I will try and work it in. Because like I said I am running low on ideas! Well here it is I hope you enjoy. And thanks to my beta, I don't ever give her enough credit! So sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: Really! Would I be writing for Fanfiction if I owned NCIS. I mean serious people GET WITH THE PROGRAM! C(:**

** ~~NCIS~~**

"Tony, would you stop yelling!" Ziva said just a bit too harshly. She was sitting in a chair at the airport, her head in her hands. Tony looked at her and sighed knowing the damage he had caused with his words.

Tony took a seat next to her. "Could you _please_ explain what you think you're doing?" His voice more caring and concerned then questioning.

Ziva looked at him, her blood-shoot eyes stabbing his soul like a dagger. "Tony, I cannot go back and I cannot go to Israel without complicating everyone's lives and I know that," She gave him a smile before looking at the ground. "If I stay, I am complicating everyone's lives and we both know that."

"So, what, are you saying?"

This time it was his eyes that stabbed at her heart, almost like a knife was being twisted inside her chest. She knew what she had to do, but she knew it wasn't right. "I think maybe I should quit-"

Tony stood up and leaned down right in front of her, grabbing her wrist in his hand causing her to look at him. "You are going to do no such thing!" He smiled letting her know he was not mad, "Now, as I understand, I was a jerk and didn't hear you out." He gave her his I-am-so-sorry-you-can't-resist-me smile and Ziva couldn't help but smile back. "Also, if you were to quit, then you would go back to Mossad and, not only would I lose you, than my own _daughter_ would like you better than me!"

Ziva laughed softly and hugged Tony. "Things are more complicated than that, ahavah."

He pulled away and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "It doesn't have to be, il mio amore." He kissed her for head and pulled her up. "Come on, we're going to get Lailie back, but right now, everyone is worried.

**~~NCIS~~ **

"Ziva!" Abby squealed and launched herself towards the car. "You will NEVER do that again, understood? You had Gibbs worried! That's an accomplishment, if I do say so myself." She hugged the Israeli before turning to Tony. "And you! I'm glad you didn't screw this up."

She grabbed Ziva's arm and pulled her towards the beach house, "Me, screw up… ? No, DiNozzo's don't screw up." He picked up her bag and started to make his way to the house.

When he walked in, Gibbs was sitting at the kitchen table on the computer and Ziva was standing next to him. "DiNozzo, I need a word with you."

Tony gulped and Ziva sent him a sympathetic smile that he knew more as her famous ha-I-am-his-favorite, but he had no time to retort because soon Gibbs stood and made his way to the steps.

**~~NCIS~~ **

Tony gulped the moment Gibbs turned and shut the door. "Yeeepppp," Tony yelped when Gibbs hand connected with the back of his head.

"If you ever hurt her again, you will be dealing with me. Do you understand?" Gibbs yelled. "She didn't deserve any of this and it wasn't her fault that she couldn't tell you! Now man up, because you have a daughter somewhere out there who is going to need both her parents." He gave Tony another head slap.

"I get that, Boss, but just so you know, I'm going to there for Ziva and my daughter. That I know." He glared back at Gibbs before speaking again. "How do we plan on getting Lailie back?"

Gibbs smirked and made his way down the steps with Tony on his heels. They arrived in the den where McGee was typing away. "Oh hey, Boss, I got something new. Hey, Tony!" he said a bit to cheerfully and Tony gave him a light smile, his eyes searching for Ziva. McGee seemed to realizes this and spoke, "She's with Abby in the kitchen."

Gibbs cleared his throat and both Tony and McGee turned to look at him. "What d'ya got?"

McGee's face fell and he turned back to the screen. "Well, it seems like Director David, along with five others, got on a plane that was headed to…Fuji. I had eyes on them for about tem minutes before they boarded," he said, but Gibbs could tell there was more.

"DiNozzo, go get Ziva." Tony looked back and forth between the two, and he was about to protest, but the look in Gibbs' eyes told him it might be better not to. When he was out of ear shot, Gibbs walked closer to the computer. "What else?"

"I have footage of Lailie, she's on the plain with them," McGee pointed to the small figure that was being held by what looked like a women. Gibbs nodded but could sense something else.

"Damnit, McGee! What else is there?" he yelled.

McGee sighed. "Look for yourself." He pointed at the screen.

**~~NCIS~~ **

"What led you to giving her up?" Abby asked lightly, knowing the subject would be hard for the Israeli to talk about.

Ziva sighed and looked at the counter top. "I had no choice. I mean, yes, she was my daughter, but my father. He took her, he said I would make an unfit mother. Not that I disagree with him. I would be raising a child. I mean, I know nothing about babies… but that was not the point. He wanted to get back at me. My loyalty did not lay with Mossad anymore and he knew that. So he took the one thing that mattered to me once I left NCIS. I have not seen her since."

Abby's eyes were glazed over with tears and she pulled Ziva into a hug. "Oh My God, Ziva, I'm so sorry! What's her full name?"

Ziva smiled. "It is Lailie Sophie David."

"You mean Sophie, as in the married assassins you and Tony had to be?" Abby squealed. Ziva nodded. "That's incredibly cute! What does she look like?"

Ziva pulled out the picture and handed it to Abby who looked at it with an incredulous look upon her face.

"She has your nose and Tony's eyes. She is A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E!" Abby squealed.

Ziva took back the photo and ran her fingers along it gingerly. "Yes, I sometimes wonder what she acts like, you know. Like, if she has Tony's laugh or his smile. Even his appetite, but…" she trailed off and now she too had tears in her eyes.

"But what, Ziva?"

"I guess I will never know." She sighed.

Abby shook her head. "No, you can't think like that! We're going to get her back and then you and Tony can live a happy life. Okay? Don't talk like that-" she was cut off by Tony walking into the room.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," he said, softly placing a kiss to her forehead. Abby was about to say something when Gibbs walked in with McGee close behind.

"We got something," McGee announced. "It seems like Eli David bought another plane ticket." He looked around the room judging everyone's expression.

"Get on with it, McGee," Gibbs said, annoyed.

"He bought a ticket to Miami," McGee said, leaving the news to settle.

Tony smiled sarcastically. "Great, looks like Daddy David is coming for a visit."

**~~NCIS~~**

**There you have it. I hope to get your reviews…pretty pleaseeeeee! Tell me your favorite part, or your favorite lines. Any ideas would be helpful because I am about to hit writers block so if you want updates then send me your ideas. If there is something you would like to happen then add that also. Wow I just realized how mean that other part sounded so I am going to go now before I say anything else.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
